This work seeks to clarify the biochemical mode of action of selenium as an essential trace element. The chemical nature and oxidation states of Se in glutathione peroxidase is to be investigated by chemical and instrumental methods. Isolation of Se from food, specifically canned tuna, and structural characterization are another important objective so that the nutritional availability and toxicological significance of Se in fish can be studied.